The Renegades
by CyberActors15
Summary: After his supposed death, Danny Fenton AKA Danny Phantom awakens in a different world that is plagued by war so he and a band of teenage misfits form a group called The Renegades, young heroes fighting to stop the Fire Nation.
1. Chapter 1

Book 1: Freedom cry: Chapter 1: Birth of the Renegade.

**Shadow: I am Shadow the hedgehog and I am the CyberActors15 representative and I have been tasked by CA15 to give you some info about this story. First of all this story takes place after TUE and like most of the stories out there Clockwork never saved Danny's family. Also from the Phantom series every episode with the exception of Kindred Spirits, D-Stabilized and Phantom Planet and every episode Clockwork was in has happened before The Ultimate Enemy. In the Avatar series this starts around the middle of season 1. The important thing that you need to know is that this takes place after team Avatar have met The Kyoshi Warriors and Haru. Now here's the important thing. This story won't be like others where Danny and co stay with Team Avatar through their travels. This story will be different and you'll see why in these first few chapters. Also CA15 doesn't own Danny Phantom or Avatar or me or any Nickelodeon characters that might appear in this but he does own the OCs.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

He understood now. That was the purpose of all of this wasn't it, to understand? With pain like this anyone would do anything to be rid of it. With pain that killed your very soul slowly day by day, who wouldn't risk it all to be free of the pain's influences.

He understood now all the rash decisions that were to come, all to lose the pain and be free. But he also understood the consequences of said freedom. Was the rest of the world worth his own selfish desires? Was the rest of rest of the world ready to face disasters just because he took the easy way out?

He wondered why life had to be so cruel. His choices at this point led to one of two things, the destruction of his world and the Ghost Zone or a life of sorrow and unbearable pain for the rest of his life.

All he wanted to do was curl up somewhere and die.

"You know there are other options than what you have planned."

He heard the voice but didn't respond. He knew who it was, the ghost who was sent to kill him.

"Like what?" Was all he could say in his depression.

"Well there are infinite possibilities. Significantly less, that don't end in the destruction of our worlds."

He stopped weeping for a second.

"Like what?"

A chuckle. "Do you know what the hardest part of my job is?" Clockwork asked as he floated to the boy. "Making sure that any and all timelines stay on their track. Making sure all the tragedies of time happen just as they should. But that almost always leads to something better. The joys of every and all realities always out way the negatives. Even when a soul seems destroyed it can be rebuilt."

Danny turned and looked at Clockwork with a confused expression.

"What… what are you saying?" Danny asked.

"All I am saying is that from the greatest tragedies the greatest change and the greatest good can be sparked from within." Clockwork said. "When a person, much like yourself Daniel, reaches their lowest point, they are open to the greatest change. This is what I am offering you, change and opportunity. Something new to live for."

Danny then got up and stared at Clockwork.

"Wait what?" Danny asked.

"I have a way for you to give up the pain while keeping our world protected. Daniel would you care to move to a new dimension to let your pain leave." Clockwork asked.

"Yes. Anything is better than this pain." Danny said.

"Time in." Clockwork said.

~00Another Dimension00~

A young deadly agile Kyoshi Warrior was quietly running within the canopy of trees. She wasn't dressed traditionally compared to the other Kyoshi Warriors as her green kimono was smaller and closer to being skin tight than the others. She still had the brown armour over her kimono but it was more slimming and seemed to be built for agility alongside durability. She did however have the golden headdress and face paint but the headdress was attached to a green hood that she was currently wearing. She had jet black hair and emerald green eyes.

She stopped by one of the trees and stared into the fire nation camp that was holding a village captive. She looked around and saw all the firebenders walking around and scowled. She'd have to think of a plan to take them down.

She was one of the lone Kyoshi Warriors. Since the Avatar came to her island a few weeks ago a large portion of the Kyoshi Warriors left to help the fight in the war. A total of twenty warriors left the island. Six were alongside Suki and were slowly heading to Ba Sing Se to help there. Five were on solo missions trying to help bring freedom around the world and were on nomadic journeys of freedom. Another Five were staying around the south part of the Earth Kingdom to prevent Fire Benders getting close to Kyoshi Island and by extension the Southern Water Tribe. And the final three were sent to the Fire Nation undercover to try and learn secrets.

"Come on Kai," she said to herself, "think. How do I take them down without being detected?"

Kai then saw her opportunity as she saw the large watch tower that the firebenders had built. She took notice that there was a blind spot that could allow here to slip onto the watch tower undetected. She smirked and took out her bow before notching a poison tipped arrow. She aimed and fired and it hit the firebender in the knee.

The poison then did it's work as the guard fell unconscious.

She then shot another arrow, with a rope attached, and it hit the wall right in the middle of the blind spot.

She tugged on the rope to test that it was secure and when she was satisfied she swung across and landed on the wall before she used the rope to scale the watch tower.

Once she got to the top she continued to process her plan. From the top of this tower she could see the entire village, it was a good thing that it was small, and she could see all the firebenders.

She made a count of about plus minus fifty firebenders and she knew she could handle that amount.

She then shot a few poisoned arrows to take down lone guards before she focused on the large metal prison cell or cage that was suspended over a metal tower. She figured all the earthbenders were in there so she smiled. She then wrote on a piece of paper and attached it to an arrow before shooting it through one of the bars.

She then shot another arrow and it hit her target the lock and it broke the lock.

"Time for the rest of the plan to begin." Kai said before she went back onto the ground.

She then took out the signature weapons of the Kyoshi Warriors, metal yellow fans.

It was at that point where she was detected.

"Hey kid who are you and what are you doing here. This area is prohibited." One of the Firebenders, probably the leader, said.

"I'm sorry I thought this was the Earth Kingdom not the Fire Nation." Kai said. "Oh wait it is. You're the people that shouldn't be here. So I'm going to give you one chance. Leave or be the sorry fools that get their asses handed to them by a 15 year old girl."

"I warned you." The leader said darkly before his hands sparked with the cause of so much destruction, fire.

He then shot the blast at her but she was ready. Kai opened her fan and used it to deflect the blast of fire away.

She smirked. One of Avatar Kyoshi's first teachings to her first warriors, generations ago was to expect enemy attacks. This was a fundamental element in the fighting style of the Kyoshi Warriors and for this reason to become a warrior one had to have a good understanding of the basic bending and fighting styles of each Nation.

Kai then charged with the intent of taking the firebenders. They all shot fire at her and she ducked around or used her fan to deflect their attacks.

When she got in close enough, Kai closed her fans and used them as an extension of her arm to deliver quick strikes to the enemy.

She was constantly moving and never staying by one guard for too long she made sure to keep herself quick enough to dodge most of their attacks but that didn't mean she dodged them all. She did get the occasional burn to her arm but it was bearable.

While all the Firebenders were distracted with Kai, they failed to realised the Earthbenders escaped their metal jail and had sneaked up on them until it was too late. The next thing the firebenders new was that they were being taken down quickly by earthbenders and Kai.

Soon they were all down and taken care of so Kai notched a flaming arrow and shot it at the Fire Nation insignia that stained the walls making them burn down. Another village had been liberated.

With all the firebenders locked in the prisons the village leaders decided to than Kai for her help.

"Thank you for your help miss…" The Village Leader said.

"…Kai. And it's my pleasure. I couldn't just sit by and do nothing." Kai said.

"Please if there is anything you require, we would be happy to provide." The Village Leader said.

Kai thought for a moment. "I am short on supplies. Would you mind if I restocked on weapons and supplies?" She asked.

"It would be our honour to help you Kai." The leader said. "But please before you leave, please I invite you to stay the night as thanks for all you have done today."

Kai accepted the offer with a warm smile. She had to admit traveling the world and helping people was fun and satisfying. No wonder those two… Katara and Sokka went with Avatar Aang.

~00000~

Oh Danny was going to kill Clockwork when he saw him again… if he saw him again. Clockwork had promised Danny a new life, in a new world without his lousy emotions to bring him pain and although he gave all those things it still wasn't cool of him to put his powers in lockdown and place him in a freaking large world war and make him a war prisoner. All he had were his enhanced senses.

Danny had had to use skills he didn't know he had to escape from the fire dudes and he had been on the run for over a weak now.

Sure Danny could now think clearly and had no suicidal thoughts but did Clockwork really have to lock his memories and emotions of Sam, Tucker, Jazz, his mom and dad somewhere deep in his mind to only be unlocked later? He could recall most things about them but it felt as if they were old friends that Danny hadn't seen in years. Not really the way he wanted his family remembered in his mind.

Right now he was just running from the… what was it fire makers? Oh that didn't matter now, he was just running from the bad guys.

He got to the edge of a sea cliff and stopped when he got to the edge.

"No, where left to go hu kid?"

Danny groaned and turned around and saw the leader of the gang that was chasing him. They were the Rough Rhino Riders or something like that.

"You sure about that cause I still have my options." Danny said.

"You can either come with us or jump. What would be the wiser idea." The ugly leader said.

"You know that second option sounds doable." Danny said before he smirked turned and nosedived off the cliff into the water below.

The riders were shocked but their shocked faces turned to scowls.

"No one could survive a jump from up here. Let's go tell the boss that this guy died in the chase." The leader said before he turned and left.

Danny landed in the water and remained under for a few seconds before he burst out of the water.

"Good their gone." Danny said. He then began to swim to the shore of the river.

He got out and laid on the ground as he stared up into the air.

"And now my new threads are wet." Danny said.

When his family died and Clockwork gave his offer, the halfa decided to change his style. He know wore a green shirt and black jeans. He also had a blue hoodie and his regular red converse all-stars sneakers. He also had a Fenton Works backpack that had multiple uses besides just carrying his supplies.

He then took off his clothes and left them to dry while he tried to activate his powers again. He was glad that no one was around because if anyone saw him in his boxers trying and failing to use his powers then he would be beyond embarrassed.

When his clothes were finally dry and he was tired of failing at activating his powers he decided to leave the area and try to find a village or a settlement or something along those lines.

Unfortunately he found what he was looking for but not in the way he'd think. His enhanced senses heard the sound of an explosion before he saw fire shooting into the sky alongside smoke. He then heard the sounds of screams.

People were in danger and even without his powers, his hero complex took over and he ran straight for the danger.

As he ran he noticed villagers running away and there were quite a few of them. They had grabbed what they could and ran with the hopes of getting their families far.

Danny continued to run ahead until he got to a burning village. He saw people running, fire dudes fighting and people trying to help others out of burning structures.

Danny's eyes then fell on a girl, in a green armoured and hooded almost skin tight kimono, which was fighting some of the fire dudes. She was all alone in the fight and it didn't look like she was going to win on her own.

Danny decided to help her then focus on the rest so he ran in and jumped into the fight.

The girl was surprised to see Danny jump in and fight. He looked so scrawny and small.

"No go help the others or run. Let me handle these guys." She said.

"No thanks. There are too many people here for you to handle." Danny said. "Besides I've been itching for a fight all day."

"Alright it's your funeral." The girl said. "But thanks I guess I did need the help."

The two teens then continued attacking the enemy with the hopes of taking them down. The girl watched Danny and was shocked by his different fighting styles. She thought she knew the basics of all fighting styles… well turns out she was wrong as she had never seen what he was doing.

Danny was good and she could tell but he didn't look like a fighter.

Eventually all their enemies were down for the count.

"Wow thanks for the help." The girl said.

"We're not done yet." Danny said. "We have to help get those people out of those buildings."

"Good idea. I'm Kai by the way." Kai said.

"Danny." Danny replied. "Come on let's get busy."

The two then went and begun helping people out of the burning buildings and ushering people out of the burning village.

Danny was surprised to notice that his strength was returning allowing him to lift heavy objects off of people.

Kai was surprised to see Danny effortlessly lift support beams off of people that were crushed underneath them. She had heard that looks could be deceiving but this was ridiculous.

Eventually the two of them were able to clear everybody out of the burning buildings, unfortunately more firebenders returned as it seemed they weren't finished yet.

"Jeez do these guys ever rest?" Danny asked when he noticed them.

"They are persistent." Kai said. "If they continue then there will be no chance that this village will be rebuilt."

"Then we have to get them away." Danny said. "We have to make them think that we are bigger targets so that most if not all of them leave and follow us."

Kai nodded before she notched a poison tipped arrow. "I know just how to do that." She said before she fired the arrow into the chest of one of the firebenders that looked like they were second in command.

The firebender then fell unconscious and the general of this group turned and looked at the two of them.

"Okay now we run." Kai said before she turned and fled.

Danny was in shock but then followed after her.

They ran into the forest and the firebenders pursued.

Both of them made sure to remain in their vision but far enough that it wouldn't be easy to be hit by a blast of fire.

"You didn't have to kill that guy by the way." Danny said.

"I didn't kill him. The tip of the arrow was laced in poison that knocked him out. I try to avoid killing at all costs. I only kill if I absolutely have to and if there is no other choice." Kai said.

Danny then nodded before he looked behind him.

"Oh great they're starting to lose interest in us. We need to do something to grab their attention." Danny said before he thought of something. "Time to see if my abilities have returned."

He then stopped, turned and faced the firebenders.

Kai then stopped as well to see if his plan would work. Now Kai was expecting some earth bending or maybe waterbending but what Danny did was beyond unexpected.

Green energy began to glow in his hands and Kai could tell that it wasn't green firebending.

Danny then smirked before he shot a large blast of ecto energy towards the firebenders.

The attack landed and the Firebenders whipped their heads back around and glared at the teen.

If Kai hadn't been a highly trained warrior that was trained to ignore shock then her jaw would have dropped.

The firebenders then came back with the intent of attacking but when they shot their flames Danny's hands begun to glow blue. He then shot out blue energy and it formed into an ice wall protecting them from the flames.

"How did you…" Kai began but was cut off.

"You wanna ask questions do you wanna kick some butt?" Danny asked with a smirk on his face. Kai also noticed that his voice had an echo to it.

Before she could respond Danny raised his arms into the air.

"I'm Going Ghost!" He yelled before he did a back flip then a silvery white ring appeared in the middle of his body in a vertical position. It then split and went side-ways turning his raven black hair snow white and his crystal blue eyes ghostly green. His green shirt, blue hoodie, Fenton works backpack and black jeans all changed into a black flexible hazmat combat armour with a white DP symbol in the middle. There was also a white utility belt, silver metal gauntlets gloves, white boots and a white cape on the outfit. **(AU: If you can't imagine it, combine Batman, Superman and Danny Phantom). **And when he was in mid-air he then flew towards the firebenders with the intent of taking them down.

Kai was frozen in shock. What had she just witnessed? Was this the power of the spirits? Was this a new Fire Nation trick? She didn't know.

While frozen in shock she didn't notice Danny return and carry her into the air and escape the area until they were in the air.

She nearly freaked out and fell out of Danny's grasp but he kept her afloat at least until they landed on the ground again.

Once on the ground she drew her Katana took a step away from Danny and decided to question him.

"Who are you? What are you? How did you do that? And why are you here?" She asked.

"Danny James Fenton AKA Danny Phantom. A Halfa. Ghost DNA infused with my own allows me to change my form and give me unique abilities. And it's a long story." Danny said as he transformed back into Fenton.

"You better explain." Kai said.

"Don't worry I fully intend to explain… but maybe we should light a fire and maybe cook something… it is starting to get pretty late." Danny said.

Kai sensed no hostility from Danny so she slowly lowered her Katana and put the blade away.

Within a few minutes a fire had been set up and they were sitting around it.

"Okay, let's start from the best point." Danny said. "First of all what do you think lies beyond the world you know now?"

"The stars." Kai said.

"Good you know that much so this won't be too difficult. You see there are more worlds than the one you see now." Danny began.

"Yeah all of us know that there are more worlds in the universe." Kai said.

Danny then nodded. "But that's the thing there isn't one universe. There are actually quite a few. I come from a different universe… and an alternate earth."

Kai was silent. Danny looked serious so either he was an expert liar or he was telling the truth.

"After my life pretty much ended on that alternate world I was sent here for a new life." Danny said. "I arrived about a week ago."

"Is everyone in your world like you?" Kai asked.

"No." Danny said. "There were only two like me. We were changed due to… well that's a really long story."

"I've got time." Kai said.

"Well then let's start from the beginning." Danny said before he explained briefly about his world and it's technological advancements. From there he branched off to how his parents used the technological advancements to create a Ghost portal and how that invention changed his life.

Kai listened intently and never questioned. She was interested in what Danny told her and knew that she would defiantly get Danny to tell her more about his world.

Danny ended his story by telling Kai how he came to this universe and what he planned on doing.

"Wow, your life sounds rough." Kai said. "But I see our meeting as Fate. You were sent here with the hopes of helping to end the war and you met me, a person who was going around answering the cry for Freedom."

"Well you can call it fate, I call it the master of all time throwing me close to the area where we met." Danny said.

"So what do you say? The two of us working to help with the bring down of the Fire Nation?" Kai asked.

"Sure why not." Danny said. "But I'm going to have to learn about your world."

Kai then smiled. "This is great. First the Avatar returns and now we have you to help. This war will now hopefully end by the end of next year." She said. "But you're right you need to learn about our world so sit down and pay attention."

"No problem." Danny said.

Kai then began to tell Danny about their world and the young Halfa listened intently.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Shadow: And there is the first chapter of the Renegades.**

**Katara: So let me get this straight. This story won't focus on me, Aang or Sokka?**

**Shadow: No. But don't worry it won't only feature Danny and Kai. Some others will join… but they won't be Team Avatar. CA15 is trying to do something different with this fanfic. But don't worry Katara, you will cross paths with the Renegades sooner or later.**

**Dani: Well that could turn out interesting when we get to see characters that people hoped were used more be used more in this fanfic.**

**Shadow: Yes it will.**

**Dani: SO what will happen next? Who will join this group next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Earthbound

Chapter 2: Earthbound

**Shadow: Welcome back to the second chapter of the Renegades. But before we continue with the story we need a brief recap of the previous events.**

**Katara: Last time Danny was in a state of deep depression so Clockwork sent him into my world with the intent of letting him gain a new family. In the world he met Kai, a lone Kyoshi Warrior and formed an instant partnership with her. He also let Kai know he was a Halfa and told her he was from another world and about his world.**

**Dani: Wow is that it?**

**Katara: Yeah pretty much. Look all I'm saying is that maybe if Danny interacted with me, Aang and Sokka then the brief recap could be longer.**

**Shadow: Aang, Sokka and I.**

**Katara: I'm sorry what?**

**Shadow: You said 'me, Aang and Sokka' when the grammatically correct term is Aang, Sokka and I.**

**Katara: Really?**

**Dani: You're just jealous that you haven't appeared yet nor are you a major character.**

**Shadow: Or she is jealous that she won't be dating Danny in this story unlike other stories. What's wrong, missing Danny?**

**Katara: *Blushes* No of course not.**

**Shadow: Are you sure because you seem pretty flushed.**

**Katara: Let's just continue with the story.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

It had been two days since the two met and they were growing into fast friends as they travelled. Danny had told tales of his world and Kai had done the same. Kai had been really interested to learn of the technical advances and had asked Danny to show her some of the tech he had. Danny had shown her, his upgraded Fenton Crammer or his backpack that although was small on the outside could easily fit several large animals. He also made Kai a few trick arrows so that she wouldn't have to only rely on regular arrows with poison tips.

Right now they were on their way to the next village that needed help. From what they had heard there were a few villages that were completely overrun by Fire Nation solders. Most if not all Earthbenders had been captured and sent to some brig somewhere in the ocean so the two teens decided they'd help the villages and free the earthbenders.

They rushed through hoping to reach the village in time. Who knew how many earthbenders were captured.

"Kai how long until we arrive at the village?" Danny asked.

"I'm not sure." Kai answered.

Danny could tell that the Lone Kyoshi warrior was starting to become tired. It was only natural as they had been traveling all day.

"Let's set up camp here and continue to the village tomorrow." Danny said.

Kai was about to protest but Danny stopped her.

"Kai, you're getting tired. We've been travelling all day and there's only so much Stamina that you have." Danny said.

Kai then reluctantly nodded in agreement.

The two stopped their journey and began to set up camp by a Lagoon.

They each put up their own tents before making the fire and cooking together.

They sat around the flames in a comfortable silence as they ate their food.

"Kai, I've been wondering how long have you been out here?" Danny asked.

"Most of the Kyoshi Warriors left Kyoshi Island last week to fight in the war after the Avatar came two weeks ago so I've been here for about week." Kai said.

"And why exactly where you alone?" Danny asked.

"I… uh… the Kyoshi Warriors split into small groups and travelled around instead of staying whole. I was one of the girls who were put in a solo mission." Kai said. "My job was to help liberate Earth Kingdom villages, start revolts, join fights for freedom and be a general pain in Fire Nation ass."

"Cool." Danny said.

He was about to say more before he heard a crash, turns out Kai herd it as well as she was up and alert and ready for action.

"What was that?" Kai asked.

They then heard another loud crash alongside some yelling.

"Sounds like Earthbenders." Kai said.

"Should we investigate?" Danny asked

"Let's." Kai said.

They were about to run towards the direction of the earthbending before another teenager ran into the clearing. His skin complexion was darker than Danny and Kai's but not dark enough to be considered black. He had long blond hair and emerald green eyes. He wore a green headband around his head, muted green and yellow clothes with brown clothes underneath. Yup he defiantly looked like an Earthbender.

He had a burn mark on his arm and looked like he had taken a bit of damage but he stood strong.

"Whoa you okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I'm relatively fine." He said.

"But you won't be."

The three teens then noticed they were surrounded by Firebenders.

"Friends of yours?" Danny asked the other teen.

"Yeah we're familiar." He replied.

"You won't mind if we kicked their assess would you?" Kai asked.

"Not at all." The earthbender said.

The three teens adopted a defensive circle and faced the firebenders. Kai took out her bow and notched her new arrows she had been dying to use. The earthbender picked up two boulders with earthbending and kept his eyes on his enemies. Danny's hands glowed with green ecto energy as his mind already formulated a plan.

"Guys switch." Danny yelled.

In a brief second Kai turned around quickly and fired an arrow over the earthbender's shoulder as Danny jumped through Kai and sent a wave of ecto energy towards the firebenders. The other teen seemed to get the message because after the arrow flew past his head he turned and stood where Danny once stood and tossed a boulder at the firebenders. In those three swift movements a large number of the firebenders were taken down or captured in a net, courtesy of Kai's trick arrow, the firebenders where shocked, confused and scattered so the three teens struck.

Danny jumped and kicked one of the firebenders in the head before jumping, grabbing another and throwing him into another firebender.

Kai was dancing around the firebenders as she quickly switched between her arrows and fans. The poor firebenders couldn't even comprehend what was going on as she was moving with great grace and skill.

The firebenders were also having trouble against the teen earthbender. Because they were scattered and confused they couldn't think straight and might as well have been walking straight into his earthbending.

Within a few minutes the firebenders were down for the count.

"Thanks for the help." The earthbender said. "I'm Haru."

"I'm Danny." Danny said. "This is Kai."

"Danny? That's a…" Haru began before Danny cut him off.

"Yeah a strange name I know. I'm not from around here." Danny said.

"I could tell with that green firebending you were doing." Haru said.

Kai held back a laugh.

"That wasn't firebending he did." She said.

"Does it have to do with how you jumped right through her?" Haru asked.

Danny then groaned. "I was hoping you didn't see that." He said before turning to Kai. "And you have to learn to keep secrets."

As Danny turned to face Kai he accidentally bumped Haru's arm making him cringe in pain.

"Oh sorry." Danny said. "I'll explain this interesting tale while I also help you two with your wounds."

Danny then made both natives sit down on a log before looking at them.

"This might sting a bit, so who's first?" he said.

"He is." Kai said quickly.

Haru only shrugged. "I guess I'll be healed first." He said.

"Okay hold still." Danny said before his fingers started to sparkle with what looked like ice lighting.

He then touched Haru and cold blue energy flowed from his finger onto Haru's body. Haru cringed. Danny was right this did sting a bit but almost as if he were getting frostbite.

"Alright all done." Danny said. "Kai, Dr Danny's gonna operate on you now."

"Please don't." she said before Danny laid his finger on her giving her the similar sensation.

When Danny was completed Haru decided to question him.

"So what was that?" he asked.

"It's a long story, but I promised I'd tell you so I'll speed it up." Danny said before he sat down and explained his story.

After a few good minutes of explanations of and questions Haru was somewhat caught up. He was completely shocked by these turn of events but then he remembered why he was currently out here.

"Do you think you could help me with something?" he asked.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Five years ago the Fire Nation came and took over multiple villages in this area. One week ago the Avatar came by and helped us gain our freedom by freeing so many earthbenders. We then worked to free ourselves by taking back our villages." Haru said. "We've pretty much freed all of them."

"In the timespan of a week?" Kai asked.

"Yes. The Earthbenders had our fighting spirit back and we didn't allow the firebenders to stand in our way. Yesterday a lot of us came to liberate the next village in this area and we knew this one would be our toughest." Haru said. "It was the largest village but it had been nicknamed the Compound."

"Let me guess. The Ash makers used the Earthbenders as work force and kept them prisoned within their own town?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Haru said. "They built large metal walls put metal bars all over the houses and buildings. Everyone there is in complete lockdown. No one has ever escaped in the past five years… until earlier today."

"I'm guessing this person was you?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, some of the earthbenders tried to infiltrate the area, including me, so that we could help to take them down but we failed. I was just barely to escape. Hopefully your skills will help us defeat the firebenders and free the village from The Compound." Haru said.

Danny then stood up and looked in the direction in which Haru came from.

"Kai how many hours are there in a day here?" Danny asked.

"Uh… 24 why?" she answered.

"I'm guessing you have no way of telling the time at this moment?" Danny asked.

"Uh… no." Kai said.

"You see the moon everyday right except for certain days of the week?" Danny asked.

"Yes… but what does…" Kai started but was cut off.

"It's 9 o clock." Danny said. "How far is the Compound?"

"It's close by. Probably an hour when you walk." Haru answered.

"You two, rest and get ready." Danny said. "I'll be back soon with a plan."

Danny was then enveloped in a blinding white light as he turned into his ghost form before he flew towards the Compound.

"Does he do that often?" Haru asked.

"Pretty much." Kai said.

"Okay." Haru said.

~00000~

Danny returned soon but with a devious smirk on his face.

"Alright guys get ready, I have a plan and we are going to take the Compound by storm." Danny said.

"What's going to happen?" Kai asked.

"First of all you two need to suit up." Danny said. "Well Kai does anyway

Kai then proceeded to put her armour onto her kimono and put her face paint on.

Haru also put on an armoured top and a green helmet.

Danny then grabbed his two allies before he flew into the air and flew towards The Compound.

"Alright guys, here's the plan. Kai first of all I'm going to leave you up there in the Watch tower. You're going to use your arrows to shoot the targets I left you alongside any guards you might see." Danny said before he gave her a pair of sunglasses. "These will allow you to see the targets. Haru, you're going to go back to the Earthbenders and get them ready to attack. You'll know when it's time to strike; your job will be to help with the Earthbenders with the element of surprise."

He then handed each of them a pair of Fenton Phones.

"These are the Fenton Phones; they'll allow us to keep in contact with each other." Danny said. "When I say so you guys have to come down to the centre of the village underneath the tower. Also tell me when you are in position so that we can continue. And for this mission call me Phantom. Alright you ready?"

"Ready." The others said though they sounded uncertain.

"Guys loosen up this plan will work trust me." Danny said. "Haru you go while I drop Kai at her starting position."

Haru then nodded before he jumped and went to find the rest of his people.

Danny waited about five minutes before he grabbed Kai and took her inside, invisibly. He then left her at the bottom of the Tower.

"Take out all the guards in here. They'll pose a problem if they see you shooting the arrows." Danny said. "Good luck."

Kai then nodded before she put her hood up.

Kai then ran into the tower while Danny turned invisible and went to his position.

In a few minutes Danny decided to check.

"Okay you guys ready? Cause Phantom is a Go." Danny said.

"Kyoshi is a go." Kai said liking the idea of nicknames.

"Earthbound is a go." Haru said also liking the idea of nicknames.

"Good." Danny said before he took a deep breath in and decided to unleash a power he had only used three times during his life.

Danny then let the breath out in the form of his ghostly wail.

The sound echoed throughout the area as it hit the metal wall. Within a few seconds of the wail the wall was torn down and Danny stopped before he would lose power.

Danny then flew into the air knowing Haru would handle the rest he then flew to continue his plan.

As he flew he saw Kai taking advantage of her vantage point and was snipping all the targets and other guards.

So far the plan was working effectively but Danny knew it wasn't done yet so he flew into the centre of the compound where a lot of Firebenders were gathered.

"Hey Firebenders." Danny yelled as he landed. "Get outta here."

The firebenders laughed as they didn't see Danny as a threat. He was too small and scrawny to be seen as a threat. Danny smiled, let them underestimate him. Today he made a name for himself in this world.

"I warned you." Danny said before he got into fighting stance.

The Firebenders also got into their own stance.

They all sent fire in at the same time hoping to burn him but that failed and Danny caught the flames in a telekinetic force bubble.

"My turn." Danny said with a smirk.

Danny then flew into the air before he spun around and shot multiple ecto blasts at the firebenders.

Danny then saw a blast of fire heading in his direction so he countered by throwing an ice disk through the flames.

"Come on, at least give me a challenge." Danny said before he flew down to the ground and began engaging in hand to hand combat with the Firebenders.

They didn't stand a chance as Danny was moving quickly. He was jumping quickly from enemy to enemy knocking them out with ease. He used fighting styles they had never seen before and seemed to be a step ahead of them.

Danny delivered a spinning kick to the head of a Firebender before he looked up and flew into the air.

He then used his telekinesis to lift up all the remaining guards in the area around him and smack them together.

"Kyoshi, Earthbound, are you two ready for phase two?" Danny asked through the Fenton Phones.

"Ready." Kai said.

"Ready." Haru replied.

Danny couldn't help but chuckle at how excited they sounded. He guessed this was their first time using codenames. This also was probably doing missions like this.

"Alright then come underneath the central tower. We have to send a message to the firebenders." Danny said.

The others arrived within a minute.

"So how do we send this message to the Fire Nation?" Kai asked.

Danny only smirked and pointed upward.

Kai and Haru then looked up and saw a statue of the infamous Fire Lord.

"Want to do a bit of vandalism?" Danny asked. "In all this chaos the firebenders need something to really drive them away."

"But how will vandalizing this statue scare the Fire Nation?" Kai asked.

Danny only smiled. "The firebenders were caught off guard and are being attacked all around. They're scared, confused and currently dysfunctional. They see this statue as a symbol of order, and if it still stands tall then they believe they can still come back stronger. Taking it down sends a message, not only to the soldiers here but to the entire Fire Nation that this war is going to end soon, that the other people are fighting back harder… and that there's a new player in this game." Danny said.

Haru and Kai only stared at Danny before they smiled.

"Alright fearless leader, what's the plan?" Haru asked.

Danny then pulled out a map of the village. "Alright assuming everything went according to my plan the remaining firebenders should be here by the exit." Danny said. "Haru first of all I want you to get there and tell everyone who is attacking to fall back and raise a lot of dust and sand into the air to create a somewhat wall to hide all of you. Kai go with him. I'll handle getting the Statue there."

The two then nodded before they dashed off towards the where the firebenders should be.

Danny waited quietly until he heard Kai on the Fenton Phones telling him it was okay.

Danny then smiled a looked at the statue.

~00000~

The remaining firebenders were confused. Where had all the Earthbenders retreated to?

There was nothing but a wall of dust surrounding them.

"Men, stay alert and get ready to enter the Dust." The commander of these solders said. "I want to regain control of this area immediately."

The commander was about to walk forward before something large crashed a few meters in front of him.

He looked up and saw the statue of Fire Lord Ozai standing there.

Before anyone could say anything an arrow was shot through the chest of the statue. Then multiple earth spikes grew from underneath and pierced the statue's legs.

"If this is meant to scare us then you have a long way to go." The Commander said.

They were met with silence… before they heard an eerie laugh echo all around them.

"Oh I know that won't scare you." a voice said. "It's to tell you a message."

"And that message is?" the commander asked.

"There's a new player in this game. The Fire Nation doesn't only have to fear the Avatar now." The voice continued before a green blast of ecto energy hit into the statue causing it to shatter. "My name is Phantom, Danny Phantom."

Some of the firebenders shivered and backed away. They were afraid but their leader remained ever cocky.

"What makes you think that one extra person can make a difference?" he asked.

Phantom chuckled. "I was hopping you'd say that." He said.

The next thing the firebenders saw was a large green blast shoot into the sky like a fire work before it came and crashed down in front of them.

They then saw a ghost fly out of the creator. He had glowing green eyes and snow white hair.

He flew right up to all of them before flying through some of them giving them a ghostly chill.

He then flew back in front of them as his hands began to glow with green ghostly fire. They then saw fangs appear in his mouth.

"Boo." He said as the fires grew.

The firebenders then paled before they ran off pretty quickly.

All Danny could do was laugh as the dust settled and the villagers cheered.

~00000~

Danny and Kai were at their camp as they packed up. It was midmorning and they were ready to travel to their next destination.

They rested well after saving the village and were looking at their map looking for the next village they would help.

Danny then stopped looking at the map and smiled.

"You know Haru; if you plan on following us then it might be good if you worked on your stealth skills." Danny said.

Kai was confused and turned around and saw the earthbender who they helped the previous night.

"I talked to my parents and after some convincing they seemed to think that it would be a good idea if I set out and helped with the War." Haru said. "If you guys would have me, I would like to join your group."

"I'm up for it." Kai said.

"Same here." Danny said. "Welcome to the group."

Haru then bowed in thanks.

"I promise I won't disappoint." Haru said.

"I'm sure you won't." Kai said.

Danny then smiled. This little ragtag group had just gotten more interesting and Danny wondered where it would end up in the years to come.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Katara: They got Haru too?**

**Shadow: What do you mean too? Haru is the first Avatar: The Last Airbender character that actually exists in the series to join the team.**

**Dani: Yeah what do you mean too?**

**Katara: I mean in the original stories Danny joined me, Aang and Sokka.**

**Dani: Original? This is a fanfiction.**

**Katara: I meant in the original fanfics. You know, Phantom Benders?**

**Shadow: Yeah I remember it. CA15 is working on something for that anyway so you still have your moments with the Halfa, so calm your tits.**

**Katara: What?**

**Shadow: Nothing!**

**Dani: So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and follow to find out.**


End file.
